The tailor shop in Ikebukuro: Saika's love and envy
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Haruna was a beautiful young lady, she had owned a tailor shop down in the west gate. She had an unfaithful lover or so she says. She has a pair of scissors that resembles a sword/knife, named saika. her unfaithful lover never comes home, she's fine with that because she loves him, but when she finds the person with other women, she grew with envy but saika 'loved' them for her.


**I chop you! c:**

**I must show you my love you**

**envy of the snake yay c:**

Seiji Yagiri, a young teen of 15 walked again to the city of mystery and amazing sights of Ikebukuro. After being in America for most of his years, it's been a while since he had last visited Japan. He looked up at the crowd that surrounded the streets with chatter about the current of the slasher attacks.

Seiji curiously listened in some of the glossip and asked the women that held his hand following towards the night. "Hey Celty, what's the slasher all about?"

The Irish woman named Celty, who was Seiji's current guide and guardian said with a voice smooth as silk. "A wicked person, someone that killed many people because of her jealousy, she's still at it even after all these years.. She kind of has a demonic aura."

She looked up at the moon that stared down at them in the night sky. "I don't get it, what do you mean by that, care to explain?" Seiji, was confused to what Celty had meant by it-.. she being jealous.

She gave him a smile, a little dark for its curves. "Why don't I tell you a story that happened in the streets of Ikebukuro, years ago."

He nods, wanting to understand.

They continued to walk along the sidewalk with Seiji with his hand in her's, they went to make their way to a nearby park or so to tell a tale that's still the talk in Ikebukuro.

"Once a upon a time, not too long ago, there lived a young woman on the corner of Ikebukuro who owns a tailor shop in Shinjuku. She had virtue and a reliable disposition, she was a popular girl in the neighbourhood."

The woman in Celty's story was described as a beauty young woman with straight, long black hair and eyes of a piercing shade of chocolate. She would alway wear a purple kimono with dark blood flower designs on the tips and edges, a lighter shade of red for the obi and pink inner layer. She always had a smile towards her love, looking at him with such adoring eyes.

"The kind of thing that causes her worry is the constant cheating of the person she loves.  
'Although he has a person like me, he never returns home.' As what she would always say about her unfaithful lover, that she claims to have."

Celty's tale went on as she sat on the swing seat and Seiji next to her, their hands still together. As Celty went on, Seiji on the other hand.. began to kind of dooze off, or at the least have day- er night dreamed about this event while Celty continued on.

"'But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand.  
The sewing scissors are a keepsake of my mother's like a knife to me in my hands. If you really sharpen them, they'll cut even better.'"

"'Today the town is the same as always. It is indeed as calm and peaceful as everyday is.  
I saw that person in the main street. Who on earth is the woman next to him?  
The green kimono suits her well." The man that day was with a woman not too shorter than him, with brown long hair in a lightly tied bun. She wore a scowl on her face as the man laughed at her reactions. She soon softens and sighs at the person's laugher, walking beside him along the way. Her chocolate brown eyes were more piercing than hers. Envy. That's what she felt.

"'He seems quite happy with the beautiful woman.  
I couldn't bear that appearance as they walked. I left that place immediately." She left the market in a dash, Let the madness begin in the story.

"But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand.  
While my cheeks become wet with tears, I work hard on re-sewing the kimono.'" A vision of a young woman crying as her scissors stain red as she repairs the kimono appeared in Seiji's head.

"'The town has an uneasy atmosphere for some reason. It seems that some crime broke out.  
I saw that person in front of the bridge. Who on earth is the woman next to him?  
That person was in a depressed state. He was leaning on a woman with pretty hair.'" The girl he with had grey-black hair styled in a fresh look, she seems to be in her sixteen years of life, her eyes of dark grey looked at the man with admiration, and comforted this person with the use of her shoulder to lean on.  
"'The black obi really suits her. Ah, I guess that kind of girl meets your taste.'"

The woman walked away from the scene.

"'But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand.  
While my red eyes are swelling, I work hard on repairing the obi.'" The woman was crying in his dream while cutting the obi to resize it.

"'Chaos has suddenly started in the town. It seems that a crime happened again.  
I saw that person in the hairpin shop. Who on earth is the woman next to him?  
He's buying a red ornate hairpin for a very young girl.'" This young girl was at least 12 years old, she had brown big eyes and loving smile to the man that bitterly grinned back at her. With shoulder length black-brown hair, the man bought her a red hairpin.  
"'What on earth does he think he's doing? He really has no boundaries'"

"'But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand.  
I wonder; were my scissors always this colour? I work hard on my job today too.'"

"'I've finally reached the end of my work.  
If you will not come and see me,  
Then I will go to meet you.'"

The woman wore the green kimono, tied the black obi on with a smile to impress her love.

"'The green kimono. The black obi.  
I put the red ornate hairpin in my hair.  
I've become a woman of your taste.  
Well? Aren't I **BEAUTIFUL**?'"

The woman in that image went very dark and tainted with black. Her eyes glows red with a crazed smile on her face.

"'Today the whole town is in an uproar. This time a man was killed.  
It seems this entire family of four was murdered by someone.'"

The woman who went through town to find the person that she adores so much in her beautiful attire of kimono, obi and hairpin. She meets her man, she walks up to him and greets him with love. The man gave a glowing smile to the lady, he was a young man in his twenties, black hair and red eyes, daring to pierce.

"'At any rate, he was acting so cruel, you know? 'How do you do? Good afternoon,' huh.  
It was as though I was a stranger to him. It was as though I was a stranger.'"

"'But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand.  
The sewing scissors have been stained red. If you really sharpen them, they'll cut even better' As what they say were her words till she went missing." Seiji awoke from daydreaming. "She killed all of them didn't she.." Celty nodded.

Seiji looked at Celty when she finished her story, was a little shock with the ending. "Whatever happened to this slasher?" He asked, for a moment, Seiji thought he saw a ginces of red in her blue-green irises, when he looked into her eyes.

Celty shakes her head. "Ha, who knows, but they say that she still wanders the night streets of Ikebukuro to spread her "LOVE" I just we'll just see." Celty finishes looking up at the moon, in the dark red sky.

"Saika will love you too."

**the end c: **

**yandere haruna-chan wee**

**if not know of the man, it was Izaya C:**

**Namie was the kimono = wife**

**Saki was the obi = older daugther**

**and Akane was the hairpin = younger daugther**

**Haruna had a big crush on the Izaya, it broke her in pieces c:**

**the end.**

**DA DA DA CHA CHA c:**


End file.
